Shadowless
by Vampkiller
Summary: Okay, what is going on? Yugi (not Yami) is swearing in both Egyptian, and English, Malik is holding doors for people, Joey is actually smart and logical! Beware! Read if you dare! But please review!
1. Marik's troubles

Disclaimer: I don't yet own Yugioh, and I sure don't own the shadow realm. like it exists. OK, well, here goes.  
  
Shadowless CH 1 Marik's trouble  
  
"Come here, Marik!" Ishizu was staring at the small television in the Egyptian home.  
  
"What now?" Marik was annoyed, having just sat down to his dinner.  
  
"Come look what father's creation has done, now!"  
  
"No! Another one!" On the TV display was a street in New York City. There was a cloud like shadow covering the entire street. As he said this, Marik threw his fist down on the table, and made the TV shake.  
  
"Ishizu, what are we gonna do? We gotta stop him."  
  
"Marik, are you sure you want to go near him? He may, you know."  
  
"He has his own body and a free mind, now. Why would he want to risk not having those again?"  
  
"I guess your right, but still. You've never been in the Shadow Realm without him inside you."  
  
"Oh please. I can take it."  
  
"Let's just wait for something more to happen."  
  
"Wait? Wait for more? Ishizu! Ten people have already been lost in the Shadow Realm with no way to get out. You want to wait for more to be trapped?"  
  
"What if you're trapped, Marik?"  
  
Marik grumbled and swore under his breath.  
  
"My cell phone! I'll be back. DJ ran through Times Square, in New York City, dodging three cars, and their driver's cusses. He reached his apartment, a block down, and fumbled with his keys. DJ was 14, and was desperately late for school.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Sorry, miss." DJ started. "Something or other." DJ thought aloud as he dashed towards his door. Upon grabbing his phone, he noticed the TV was still blaring.  
  
DJ gased, and quickly drew open his phone, and dialed as fast as he could, dropping his backpack, and his thought of being late.  
  
"Kiri, Kiri, Kiri!!!!!!-"  
  
"WHAT ALREADY!" Kiri's voice echoed throughout DJ's small and nearly empty apartment.  
  
"I guess you aren't looking at the TV in Times Square, are you?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
At this, DJ stared at the TV, and saw the library in the back of the screen, the image of a dark cloud of black fog still there.  
  
"Don't you see the big cloud thingy?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiri's voice wasn't there, Greg had stolen the phone.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Greg's yelp had been even louder than Kiri's scream, and here was still a dull ringing.  
  
"Lemmy guess. The frying pan of doom?" DJ asked lamely.  
  
"Whoa, you are good." Kiri had a sarcastic tone that drove DJ away from the subject for a moment.  
  
"Why is Gre-"  
  
DJ stopped, he stared at the TV, and turned up the volume.  
  
"Investigators have tried to study it from a far, but no science known to man can explain what this is." DJ changed the channel. "Again, this is a Fox News alert: Yet another one of these huge black clouds have appeared, this being the first in the United States, located in New York City. Experts tell fox news that there is still no explanation, but it is exactly like every other in different countries. Again, this is a Fo-" DJ stopped flipping channels, and remembered the reports of other ones. The most of these clouds were located in Egypt, and all other countries, including Japan, India, Russia, Scotland, and now the US all had just one.  
  
"Whoa, DJ, where's the fire?" an middle age man named mister Smith was nearly knocked down by DJ. He was riding his bike down the flights of stairs, and straight through the door. He caught up to Kiri and Greg, who was still spinning.  
  
"Forget school, Kiri, hop on. What, but I have a paper du-"  
  
"School's closed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know all those weirdo clouds appearing all over?"  
  
"Yeah? Oh my G-" Kiri stopped. They had reached the street on which the dark cloud lingered.  
  
"It's so big! Dang! Come on! Let's go in! NO!!!" All the hundreds of people that were surrounding the cloud created a loud roar that blocked out the sounds of over passing helicopters. But even over that, DJ started to hear laughter. An evil laughter. DJ looked up behind him, and said, "Damn. Kiri! Look!"  
  
Before Kiri looked, she pulled out a frying pan (that was pink, by the way), and smacked DJ's head.  
  
"That's why you don't swear!"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh......." No wonder G-G-Gregggggg'ssssssss s-s-spinning...."  
  
Kiri looked to where DJ was pointing, and started to hear the laughter coming from the being on the hill. It was a familiar face, and Kiri gasped, "MALIK!"  
  
Muses: Kiri: Okay. I loved the frying pan, and especially the leaving Greg in the street spinning, but why is my pan pink? DJ-Latios: Cause yer a girl. Kiri: Grrrrrrrr. Take this! *Frying pan* DJ-Latios: what I wrote about it hurting, w-w-w-w-w-w-w- Kiri: What Already? DJ-Latios: was an understatement AAAAAHHHH Kimmy: It feels so good not to be pacifist, I can hurt peoples now! DJ-Latios: __________ boo hoo Kimmy: that was for putting a SAUSAGE in Melanie's purse! DJ-Latios: S-S-Sorry? DJ-Latios: Now that I'm conscious again, Why did you spray paint yer frying pan? And before you wack me, give me ideas for who should die a bloody, horrible death in this story! Thanx 4 reading! Review, too. 


	2. Kimmy and Friends

Shadowless CH 2 - Kimmy and friends  
  
Malik was standing on a nearby hill, behind where DJ and Kiri were observing the dark cloud that had assimilated on the street. DJ and Kiri shrugged as he kept laughing, and all was explained. DJ and Kiri had once before encountered Malik, one year previous, and thought never to see him again. Even from afar, DJ noticed there was still no Millennium Rod. It was given to Marik when they separated. DJ remembered this very clearly, and so did his own Yami, which is in his Millennium Item, the Millennium Bracelet. Malik is known for bringing people to the shadow realm, and torturing souls in his own way. DJ and Kiri tried to stay out of view as they snuck along the rim of the cloud to get to the other side, to be out of Malik's view.  
  
"DJ! Kiri!" It was Kimmy, who was 15, and went to the same high school that DJ and Kiri were late for.  
  
"Can you believe this? Hey? Have you seen Malik? He's over on that hill. I had a hunch it was hi-"  
  
"Kimmy, get serious!"  
  
"Kimmy, serious? Ha!"  
  
"Can it, Melanie!" Kimmy was referring to the girl next to her that was in Kimmy's grade, also 15.  
  
"Malik! Look at him!" DJ pointed at Malik as he walked through the crowd toward the black being.  
  
"Ha ha. This is only the beginning! The first part of my plan is completed!"  
  
"Did you hear that? He went in!"  
  
"No way? I don't think he's gone in before, cause he just said his first part of his plan was complete!"  
  
"Okay, so what are we supposed to do about this?"  
  
"We've handled Malik before, and we can do it again." DJ said as he walked toward the cloud. "Who's with me?"  
  
"You know I am." Kimmy stepped forward, and her friend Melanie followed.  
  
"Ugh, but my paper!"  
  
"Kiri? Who cares? Besides, you know that time speeds up in the Shadow Realm." "But,"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about! We've been in this place before! We'll be fine!"  
  
"But you know what happened last time! The Shadow Realm affected each of us in a weird way!"  
  
"The Shadow Realm does that, Kiri. Get used to it, anyways, we have to find out what Malik is doing."  
  
"Why can't Yugi deal with it again?"  
  
"Kiri, he's probably already trying, it obviously hasn't been working, because Malik hasn't been stopped!"  
  
"Fine. Let's go!" DJ walked in first. The inside gleamed a dark light. He saw Malik and ducked out of his sight, but it was too late.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I remember you. I'm sorry about last year."  
  
"MALIK! WHAT ARE YO- did you say you were sorry?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry about these clouds of the Shadow Real-" "NO! I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER- Ugh, sorr- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Malik grasped his head and fell to the ground. "I'm back. DJ. The Shadow Realm can be cruel. To everyone. Even as evil as I am, the Shadow Realm is horrible. It has a mind of its own, and it's chosen to make me opposite of my normal personality. But I've overcome it now, and I'm ready to show you and your pathetic friends the true evil of the Shadow Realm!!!  
  
Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed, and sorry it is so short, but I'm really in a rush this weekend. C ya! 


	3. Ryou, Alex, and everyone from WSJH

Shadowless CH 3 Ryou, Alex, and everyone from WSJ (West Side Junior High) I don't know any schools in New York City., but I dooooo know that there's an east and west side, so, yeah.  
  
"DJ!" Kiri walked towards the cloud a tried to stare in, putting her hands up as if peering through glass.  
  
"Kiri, should we follow?" Kimmy walked up and put her hand through the cloud and pulled back.  
  
"Well, I say we save DJ again."  
  
"Ryou!" Kimmy ran to the tall boy and hugged him.  
  
"Hi, Kimmy. Sorry about last night." Kimmy and Ryou are boyfriend and girlfriend, and his line was cut on one of their hourly phone calls.  
  
"I don't mind right now, we have to go help DJ."  
  
"You mean save him again!"  
  
Kiri turned around. "Not like I'm defending DJ, but he saved your butt more times than you did his, Ryou." At this, Ryou fell back and foamed at the mouth.  
  
"Let's go!" Kimmy hurried to steer the subject away from the fact that Kiri's so-called boyfriend is better than her own.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" A boy with reddish blondish hair walked up behind them.  
  
"THAT'S why I wanted to leave so soon!" Kimmy knew who it was before even turning around.  
  
Kiri sighed, "Alex, leave this to the SMART ones, please. Now, what about DJ?"  
  
"What do you mean? You have DJ with you. If you need smarts for what ever this is, you don't have a chance with DJ. Again, I ask, what's going on? Where's DJ?"  
  
"In there." Kimmy pointed at the cloud, trying not to look at her boyfriend on the ground foaming at the mouth.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Alex, if you hadn't chickened out in coming with us in 8th grade, you would know what this is! And- what? DJ has better grades than you! He's not flunking half of his classes, like you!"  
  
"Shut up. Ha! I'll find out what it is myself!"  
  
"ALEX, NO!" Kiri and Kimmy tried to grab him before it happened, but Alex had already leaped through the cloud. Alex was gone, and Kiri and Kimmy knew what Alex was up against, since he'd never experienced the Shadow Realm. More people gathered around, half of them from the school. Some more of them waltzed in, saying things, like "If that geek can do it, so can I!" Kiri and Kimmy tried to stop each one, but to no avail. Kiri and Kimmy entered, knowing what they'd find. They were followed by about three more people and Ryou. The other kids that entered gasped for air, and fainted slowly. All of them were like that. Alex was lying down directly in front of Kiri's foot, motionless. Kiri liked him like that. He grunted and moved his hand and was wheezing for air. He opened his eyes, and they were blank; just staring at Kiri. He stood up, and was followed by all of the others that entered. Each one was like Alex.  
  
"AH!" Kiri spun around to find Kimmy holding her head and on her knees.  
  
"Kimmy, what,"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
"K-Kimmy?"  
  
"That's my name, stupid."  
  
"What's gotten into you? Why are you being so- Kimmy! It's the Shadow Realm! You have to fight it!" Kimmy grunted and Ryou put his hand on her shoulder. "Get off!" She shrieked, and Bakura jumped away.  
  
"Ryou, we have to wait it out. She'll be like this until she fights it off." Kimmy's eyes were blank like the rest of the kids. They all had awoken, and were fighting. Though the bullies were easy to pick out, because they were the ones prancing around, trying to calm everybody down, and were trying to give hope and support. Kiri nearly gagged when she saw Katie Frank giving a hug to Alex.  
  
"Kiri, what's going on?"  
  
"Can't you see, all of their personalities have been reversed, they're all acting opposite."  
  
"DJ! Kiri! There he is!" DJ was on the ground, being beaten up by Carrie's kicking and scratching.  
  
"Carrie! Stop!"  
  
"Ryou, it's no use!"  
  
"Then let's get DJ." Kiri held back Carrie while Ryou stepped in and helped DJ to his feet. "It's my turn! Let me go! Why'd all of them get a turn? AAARRGGHH!"  
  
"It's her turn? Everyone must of taken shots at him!" DJ was unconscious, with a trickle of blood draining down his chin from his mouth. "Kiri, I can't hold him up!"  
  
"Then come and help me, she's starting to bite!" Ryou and Kiri forced her to the ground, and Ryou threw a punch at her face. He popped her in the mouth, and she crunched down on his hand.  
  
"I told you, Ryou!" As she was saying this, Kiri slapped Carrie 10 times on each side of her face, and she just kept screaming.  
  
"Kiri, your frying pan!"  
  
"Good call!" Kiri whipped out her frying pan and smashed it on Carrie's face.  
  
"Now! Before she wakes up!" Ryou and Kiri dashed to DJ, put his arms on their backs, and ran away from the mob, looking back for Kimmy. "There! She's coming!"  
  
"Look at her eyes, Ryou! Are they full again?"  
  
"Yes, but there's a person she's dragging. They're unconscious."  
  
"The last thing we need is another person with us!"  
  
"WAIT FOR ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiri and Ryou stopped and put DJ on the ground, expecting him to wake up and walk for himself.  
  
"Kiri, who's with you?"  
  
"It's Alex! You shoulda seen him before he was beat up! Oh my God! All of them are dukin' it out, and the bullies are having tea! Alex, oh, he was smart! He had his backpack right; well he took out a notebook and started doing calculus and algebra flawlessly! Then Brianna T.S., you know, came up and started punching him out.  
  
"Okay, you know, we're gonna have to save all of them, you know, get them out of here."  
  
"It's going to be tough, all of them opposite." While Ryou said this, DJ grunted and half way opened his eyes.  
  
"DJ!"  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"NOOO! He's supposed to be dead! AAARRGGHH! Live while you can, DJ, I will kill you myself!" Malik was standing about 10 feet away, emerging from the darkness.  
  
"What do you mean, supposed to die?" Kiri stood up and glared at Malik. She saw a knife dangling from his belt. "AAHH!! DJ! With closer inspection, Kimmy, Kiri, and Bakura saw a huge black and red blood stain on his sweatshirt. They took it off, and there was a huge circle of blood on the white t-shirt underneath it.  
  
"Now that he's woken up, there's no way he can die."  
  
"T-Too bad Malik, why don't you try again? Hehe."  
  
"You'll regret saying those words, DJ!" With that, he disappeared again.  
  
*later  
  
"So, how come you, Kiri, and Ryou aren't opposite?"  
  
"I think it may be because we all have Millennium items."  
  
"But why wasn't Malik opposite? He doesn't have the Millennium Rod anymore."  
  
"He was when I saw him first, but he fought it off. Because now he's been here so many times and is evil, I guess he's much better at fighting it."  
  
"HA! I can't believe it! DJ already had to be saved! That's Ryou:1 DJ: ZIP!!!!  
  
"This isn't a game, Ryou!" Kiri again sounded as if defending DJ.  
  
DJ stood up, and so did Ryou. "You know it wasn't my fault I got stabbed!"  
  
"Sure it was! You went right in after Malik without us!" They continued bickering while Kiri and Kimmy talked about how to get out.  
  
"Well, I wasn't the one who got high of peanut butter!" DJ said, snickering.  
  
"AHH! That was just that one time!"  
  
"Oh please, you know you want to do it aga-"  
  
"They're so cute when they're fighting!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" DJ and Ryou screamed, and then blushed, and fell back, foaming at the mouth. THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'S IIIIIIIITT! Hope you liked it! C ya! Please Read and review! 


End file.
